


American Love

by giraffegiraffes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, California, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffegiraffes/pseuds/giraffegiraffes
Summary: Eren woke up with white, satin sheets draped over his body. He rubbed his sleepy, emerald eyes and stared at the ceiling, confused. He looked around the unfamiliar room and squinted at his belongings at the foot of the bed. Slowly, he rose to his feet and walked cautiously to the balcony outside.His eyes went wide as he gaped at the surrounding scenery; this was not the country he had fallen asleep in the day before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I've got other works. I'm terrible for not working on them, but what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

    Eren dazed off, emerald eyes gazing, thoughtlessly, out the window. His mind was lost in a haze of his own daydreams, a finger twirling in his chocolaty, messy locks. He huffed a deep breath from his pink lips. The strong aroma of coffee stained his nostrils as his imagination ran free in the small, beach-front coffee house. He dreamed of travelling, getting away. He often found himself feeling wanderlust, always craving to leave the city he was raised in to replace it with another. His attention was snapped as someone cleared their throat in front of him, making the brunette jump from his thoughts.

    “Oh, uh, sorry. Welcome to 104th coffee house! How can I serve you?” He smiled brightly, welcoming whoever was ordering.

    “Tea.” The guest replied gruffly. Eren smiled softly and turned around to face the tea selections.

    “What kind would you like, sir? We have a pretty wide selection!” He gestured cheerily. He turned to face the man, and took in his appearance for the first time.

    He was a head shorter than Eren, with ebony hair that was slicked back atop his head and shaved in an undercut beneath. He was dressed professionally in a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. His skin was ghostly pale, and there were dark circles  under his piercing, silver eyes. Eren gulped, suddenly becoming anxious at the sight of the attractive man across the counter.

    “Earl grey is fine.” He replied curtly, his voice deep and velvety. Eren nodded wordlessly, cheeks flushing. He was sure the stranger noticed Eren’s obvious staring. Eren ripped his eyes away from the man and set to focus on making the tea. He poured boiling water into the cup and covered it, letting the tea steep for just the right amount of time. He removed the tea bag and let it drain slightly, then recovered the cup. The man across the counter stared at the murals on the walls of the coffee house, eyes bored and face devoid of emotion. The man’s eyes shot over to Eren, sensing the starring again, and Eren whipped his head away, face going all red. His hands got shaky as he wrapped the sleeve for the cup securely around the steaming tea. He scurried back to the counter and handed the cup to the raven, face still blushing slightly.

    “And how much do I owe you?” The man asked, eyeing Eren with a raised eyebrow. The intimidation Eren felt from one simple look was astounding. He felt his heart thud, and, though he was wary of the man, Eren felt his curiosity grow. Eren snapped out of his thoughts again when he realized he hadn’t given an answer and shook his head sheepishly, clearly embarrassed.

    “It’s on the house!” He beamed. The man stared at him, a glint of amusement behind his stormy grey eyes.

    “Are you sure, kid?” He asked, reaching for his wallet. Eren nodded vigorously and waved at the man’s hand to get him to put his wallet away.

    “Of course! You’re a first time guest, right?” He asked, tilting his head a little. The man watched him cautiously and put his wallet away.

    “I am, yes.” He replied, slowly.

    “Then let it be my treat!” Eren smiled enthusiastically, cheeks rosey. The man pursed his lips and nodded. He cradled the tea and swirled the contents with the slightest movement from his wrist. He brought the cup up to his icy rose lips and took a long sip. His face lit up in mild surprise and his intense gaze flashed back to the brunette barista.

    “You know how to make a mean cup of tea, kid.” He complimented. Eren grinned and rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how to reply.

    “J-just really into my job, is all!” He chuckled. The man eyed him still, letting his eyes roam from the top of Eren’s head down. Eren’s face lit up in color, and the stranger smirked mischievously. Eren felt his breath catch as the man turned around and walked toward the exit. He paused before he pushed on the glass doors, and glanced back at the nervous brunette.

    “Thanks for the tea, Eren.” He said, leaving Eren a flustered mess behind the counter. As soon as his body disappeared around the corner of the building, Eren sunk to the floor and ran a shaky hand through his already disheveled hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The way that the man had flicked Eren’s name off his tongue had been sinfully tantalizing. The heated gazes Eren had received made his heart race and his limbs quiver.

    “Get yourself together, Jaeger. He’s just another customer!” He hissed to himself. He took a few more breaths to compose himself, and then rose to his feet. He straightened out his crumpled apron, and then opened his eyes to face a very puzzled blonde in front of him. Eren jumped, letting out a quiet screech, and then glared at his best friend.

    “I… just came back from break. What was that all about?” He raised an eyebrow at Eren, who just rolled his eyes and turned his back to the blonde mushroom.

    “It was nothing, Armin. I just… had an interesting guest come in.” He shrugged. Armin’s face illuminated with a knowing look, making Eren puff his cheeks in denial. “No! That’s… that’s not what I meant!” He insisted. Armin nodded and stared at him.

    “Sure. Tell yourself what you want, but your bright pink ears don’t lie.” Armin pinched at the tips of Eren’s ears, and Eren swatted at him to get him away. “So, tell me about Mr. Mysterious!” He leaned forward, propping his elbows up and blinking at Eren expectantly. Eren rolled his eyes and sighed.

    “I’ll just… tell you if he ever comes in again. I don’t think he will, though.” He frowned at the thought of never seeing the mystery man again. He knew that man’s face would be welcome in the shop at any time, if he had a say in it.

    “Dang… I was so excited to hear about the guy that got you all riled up, too.” Armin sighed wistfully, as if urging Eren to tell him more. “But alas.” Armin continued, dramatically letting the back of his hand on his forehead. Eren rolled his eyes in response.

    The two continued working, cleaning up the coffee stations and the area Eren had quickly made tea for his favorite guest of the day. Armin then froze and turned to face him.

    “Did you him free earl grey?” Armin asked, attention focused on Eren. Eren winced and turned sheepishly to face Armin, his expression guilty. “Wow…he must be really cute for you to risk your head.” Armin snorted. Eren grumbled under his breath, not wanting to be reminded of the wrath that may come from his older sister, Mikasa. He may have been the shop manager, but she was the owner. She had made Eren swear to never give free drinks just because he thought someone was cute as soon as he had offered a helping hand in the place. It was something about Eren being a little boy-crazy that made her come to the conclusion that Eren would be the reason the shop would lose money, but Eren swore he didn’t know what she was talking about.

    “It was just this one time!” He boasted. Armin rolled his eyes at the brunette and pulled his blonde hair back into a bun.

    “And if he comes back?” He proposed. Eren bit at his bottom lip nervously. The mushroom was right. If the raven came back, it would be awkward for Eren to make him pay. He had given a free cup of their best tea to a complete stranger, and didn’t even get their name. He groaned and flopped his face onto the cool countertop. “Exactly, you impulsive fool.” Armin sneered playfully. Eren glared at him.

    “You make him pay! I’ll tell you who he is, and then you can take over the register while I make the tea. There; problem solved, blondie.” Eren suggested triumphantly. Armin pursed his lips and stared at the ceiling while he weighed the idea in his head, sapphire eyes alight with thought.

    “I guess it’s not so terrible of an idea. And if you find yourself unable to reach me?” Armin countered.

    “I’ll just pay for it myself. It’s only like, what, three bucks? Why should I stress? And besides, if it scores me a conversation with moody and mysterious, why would I complain?” Eren shrugged lightly.

    “Well, if he comes back everyday and I’m suddenly not here, and you find yourself having to ring him up, then that’s twenty-one dollars a week. That means eighty-four dollars a month-”

    “Armin. I do _not_ need a math breakdown of free tea for a guy that made my mind go blank just from one look.” Eren cut him off. Armin shrugged.

    “To each their own.” He smiled.

    “Listen, Armin. Just because you have a happy relationship with Jean, does not mean we _all_ do. So if free tea is what it is going to take for me to find a man, then so be it.” Eren joked with a grin on his face. Armin scoffed and chuckled at his best friend.

    “Good luck with Mikasa, then.” He reminded Eren. Eren responded with another groan, making Armin laugh more. “She’s going to rip your head off for going back on your promise.” He giggled. Eren narrowed his eyes and elbowed Armin’s side. “Did you even write your number on the sleeve?” Armin asked. Eren froze and refused to meet his gaze. He had messed up the famous barista move, and he had been too nervous to remember. “Oh my gosh, Eren. You are hopeless. You’re never going to see your man again!”

    The bell to the front rang, and Eren’s head shot up. Mikasa sauntered in, red scarf wrapped snuggly around her neck, complimenting her black sweater and white skinny jeans. Her eyes met Eren’s, and he felt the guilt creep from within. Mikasa’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as she made her way to the counter.

    “What did you do?” She folded her arms over her chest, grey eyes boring into Eren’s chrysolite ones.

    “I don’t know what you mean, ‘Kasa.” Eren sneered at his older sister. She sighed and flipped her black hair out from within the scarf, then stared at him again.

    “Armin, can you do an inventory count, please?” She smiled sweetly. Eren felt his eyes go wide and his gut twist. He clamped his mouth shut and turned to walk away, but Mikasa snagged the end of his shirt between her fingers, an expectant look on her face. Eren grimaced and turned his eyes to the floor like a defeated child. Armin looked to Eren, as if to convince him to just say what he did, then turned to the tea. He lifted his hand towards the early grey, and Eren felt his heart stop.

    “I gave a cute guy that made me nervous free tea!” He burst. Mikasa let go of his shirt and let out a disappointed breath. She turned to Armin and held her hand out promptly. Armin grumbled under his breath and dug into his pockets. He fished out a twenty dollar bill and placed it in Mikasa’s hand, a pompous smile on her face. Eren furrowed his brow at the exchange until it clicked in his head. “You guys had a bet on me?” He gasped. Mikasa nodded and Armin shrugged.

    “I had more faith in you than Mikasa did. I didn’t think you’d start giving free stuff out until at least a year of working here. I figured that you’d probably feel the seniority kick in after that and then not care.” He explained. It warmed Eren’s heart to know that his blonde companion had trusted him, but then he whipped his head to Mikasa.

    “You didn’t believe in me!?” He shouted. Mikasa blinked at him, doe-eyed.

    “I know my brother better than to place blind trust in areas he’s hopeless.” She chuckled. Eren pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

    “Well, at least I almost made it…” He murmured stubbornly. Mikasa nodded and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

    “You did a lot better than I give you credit, but the fact still stands. Now, tell me about the guy that made you so nervous you felt the need to break a promise you made with your only sister.” She smiled. Eren gulped, knowing how angry she really was from the grip she held on his shoulder.

    “Uh… well, ‘Kasa… I-uh-”

    “Apparently he was really dreamy.” Armin interjected. Eren gaped at his best friend, face going red. “See, he’s not denying it.” He pointed at Eren’s speechless face.

    “Hmm… I’m going to have to watch out for him, then.” She narrowed her eyes in thought. Eren wiggled out of her grasp and glared at the two of them.

    “You both are really the worst. Armin, he was just good looking! And ‘Kasa, I can take care of myself.” He said pointedly, nose in the air.

    “I never said you couldn’t. I just want to meet the guy my brother is going gaga over.” She teased. Eren pouted more.

    “He’ll probably never come back.” He lamented. Mikasa nodded her head in agreement. There was a large chance that Eren had fudged up meeting this man, and he’d never know if he even had a chance.

    “Well, it’s closing time, so let’s go home.” She smiled supportively. Eren nodded and reached for the keys clipped to his belt loop. The three parted ways as Eren did the last door check to lock up the place, and Eren couldn't have been happier to have alone time.

    The sun was setting outside, casting the sky into various hues of pink and purple. A few stars peeked out in the darkening sky as Eren walked through the summer air. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of the coast as waves crashed along the shore just a street away. The brunette walked to his favorite spot by the cliffside as he watched the hightide start to inch it’s way up the sand. He removed his black Toms (that Mikasa made him wear because sandals were, “not appropriate for work”) and wiggled his toes into the cooling sand. He rested his crossed arms on his knees, and stared at the foaming water.

    Eren let his mind wander back to his previous daydreams, thinking of how, one day, he wanted to travel the world. He knew it was just a whimsical want, but couldn’t help but hope that he would be able to in the future. Maybe if he saved up enough from the tips and five dollars over minimum wage he earned, he could make his dream a reality. Eren scoffed and shook his head; fat chance. He huffed out a breath and let his heart flutter some more at the thought of walking down a busy street in Tokyo, Japan, or standing amongst many bustling tourists in Time Square of New York. He could only dream, for now. He counted himself lucky, however, to have grown up on the southern coasts of California. He was envied by many around the world, and he knew it, for his “California livin’” that many could only wish for or have a brief taste of.

    He had grown up with the typical life, going to a public school and surfing on the weekends. He enjoyed his usual routine of running along the walk ways above the beach to get to work in the morning, only to stop and watch the sunset on his way home every night. He was just your average Joe who like the above average cup-of-Joe.

    Mikasa had joined his family of himself and his parents, Carla and Grisha Jaeger, after Eren’s fifth birthday. She was a year older than him, which made him resent her at first, but they became inseparable after Eren had taught her how to surf. Armin would always watch the two from the shore, waving often, with a book in his lap and sunglasses on his nose. Eren smiled fondly at the nostalgic memories. He was satisfied with his life, and yet, as every twenty-four year old felt, there was something lacking.

    He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on his arm, letting the frigid sea air rustling his hair calm him into a somber state. His eyelids were heavy,and he felt his body go slack as he relaxed back into the sand. The cold seeped through his black v-neck and chilled his back, making him shiver. He stretched his arms over his head sleepily, and stared at the endless sky that was turning a lovely shade of dark blue. He smiled softly, enjoying his alone time.

    Eren furrowed his brow as the feeling of being watched crept over his subconscious and into his awareness. He looked around cautiously and saw that the beach was empty, feeding into his curiosity even more. He had often come to this spot late at night, as it was an area very few other than the homeowners above knew about, and it was always somewhat desolate. He hadn’t even remembered seeing someone come out onto their balcony to peek at the vast, ocean view they had. He figured that they simply watched from inside, or took it for granted; but as he turned his head to the left and right sides of him, he saw no one. He shrugged and chose to ignore it, deciding it was all in his head. Eren laid back onto the sand again and closed his eyes once more, trying to force himself back to the peaceful state he had been in, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. He opened his eyes, annoyed, to watch the sky, then saw a flutter of movement above him.

    He tilted his head back to face the rocky cliff, upside down, and nearly choked on air when he saw who was standing on the balcony above, staring at Eren with a fierce gaze. Eren said nothing when their eyes locked, emerald meeting silver with shock and intrigue. He felt his cheeks warm, knowing he looked childish facing the raven upside down. His ebony hair blew in the breeze, and a light, amused smirk played across his frosted pink lips. He no longer wore the suffocating suit he had on earlier, but instead only wore his button up shirt and his dress pants. The man had unbuttoned the first few buttons on the dress shirt, revealing his porcelain chest with scattered tattoos that Eren couldn’t make out. He said nothing as he turned back to the balcony door to leave. He spared another glance back at Eren, silver eyes drinking in the way Eren’s black shirt rode up on his caramel stomach, and the way Eren’s chrysoprase eyes glimmered in the twilight. Eren knew that the man was watching him intently, as if to burn a memory of the exact way Eren looked in the sand that evening, making Eren’s cheeks burn and heart throb. He closed the door behind him, then closed black curtains over the glass doors.

    Eren whipped upward, sitting up in disbelief. Surely that didn’t happen, right? That was all his imagination playing tricks on him, and he did _not_ just miss another opportunity to speak with him, right? He shook his head and groaned. How could he be so stupid!? He mumbled under his breath, serene mood thrown out the window and replaced with an irritable, hopeless one. He rolled his eyes and tugged angrily at his locks. What a dip; he flubbed up again.

    He grabbed his shoes and made his way to the steps leading to the street above. He determined it was time to end his miserable, embarrassing day and head home to wake up and face a new day all over. He walked down the dark streets and found himself sitting on the front porch of his home a little over a mile away, twenty minutes of grieving later. Mikasa came out to make sure it was him sitting on the porch swing, and not another homeless person looking for a place to sleep, informing him she made spaghetti. Eren nodded, and decided he wasn’t hungry enough to eat his favorite meal. Instead, he opted to take a hot shower, burning the day off of his skin, and lay in bed to dream of far off lands once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I like this chapter but like.

    The next morning started with Eren jolting out of bed at the ungodly hour of three in the morning, only for him to start another mundane day. He sighed gloomily as he got ready for work and his jog. He pulled his sweats on and his backpack over his shoulders and set out to the coffee shop, Young the Giant’s ‘Cough Syrup’ blasting through his headphones on repeat.    

    The brunette turned down familiar sidewalks, left, right, left, left, right, straight, until his heart slammed against his ribcage and his eyes found the source of his anxiety. He stared, slowing slightly in his jog, at the house he had seen the raven in the night before. He sighed again and shook his head, forcing his feet forward to continue his run. He made it to the coffee shop, a little later than usual, and opened the doors, bell chiming as he stepped through.    

    He always loved the fresh feeling of the coffee shop early in the morning, when the sun was just barely peeking over the hilltops to light the shop. The stillness of the entire place was something that felt like home to Eren. He walked in, closing the doors behind him, and flicked on the lights. It was comfortably warm in the building, but he knew that would change as soon as he turned on the coffee machines and started brewing the fresh pots for the early risers. He plugged his phone into the audio cord, just for himself, and played the song over the speakers to start his day. He sang along and danced as he splashed his face with some water and ran his wet fingers through his hair. He changed into his work attire in the restroom, and set to work making the best coffee he could for the customers he was sure to see in less than an hour.    

    “I’m waiting for this, cough syrup…” Eren sang along. He stopped when he heard the doorbell jingle and the door close. “I’m sorry, but we aren’t quite open yet, so the coffee won’t be ready until-” He turned and stopped talking when he faced the man before him. “Oh-uh-hi.” He blurted, words all jumbling together. The raven smirked and raised an eyebrow.    

    “Early riser and night owl?” He asked, reminding Eren that he had seen him just the night before. Eren shrugged.    

    “More like the only one willing to open and close.” He explained timidly, a blush just dusting the apples of his cheeks.    

    “Ah, a hard worker. What an admirable trait.” The raven smirked playfully. Eren snickered and shrugged. “Don’t be so modest, kid. You’re good at what you do, and you enjoy it. What more could someone ask for?” The raven insisted. Eren nodded, but inside he knew that he was still asking for more than the life he had.    

    “I guess you’re right…” He trailed off. “So, earl grey again?” He smiled. The raven turned his head slightly to peer at the tea selections behind Eren.    

    “Which one do you like?” He asked, eyes returning to Eren’s intently. Eren was at a loss for words as he got lost in the silver pools again. “I mean, I’m a fan of earl, but I can’t drink the same thing every day.” The man spoke, a grin on his face. Eren’s eyes widened and he jumped to face the tea selections.    

    “Uh, yeah. I know what you mean. I don’t understand how some people come in here and get the same drink every time. Like… we have so many good coffees, some from around the world, and you just want _another_ caramel macchiato?” Eren ridiculed, nose wrinkled in distaste. The man behind him snorted faintly. Eren peaked back to see that the man wore his signature smirk, delight dancing within his stormy eyes. Eren smiled in delight, glad he was able to make the stranger laugh, even if it was slight.    

    “Have you contributed to the list of, ‘good coffees?’” He asked, air quoting Eren’s words.    

    “I have… I help with choosing the beans that we grind and deciding which flavors go best for different seasonal drinks.” He explained. The man nodded, taking in the conversation with unbreakable rapture. “As for our teas, however, we actually have a few that I’ve made myself.” Eren elaborated proudly.    

    “Really? Which ones?” The raven inquired.    

    “Ah, the honey and jasmine one is my favorite that I’ve been able to make. I also made a hibiscus, lemon, and mint one that’s usually customer’s favorite when they’re sick. My sister really likes the orange, mango, and passion fruit tea that we concocted for summer. Armin, the other barista, likes to drink the rosemary and passion fruit mix we have.” Eren scrunched his nose, remembering the failed attempt at a unique flavor he had made. It was a hidden tea that was specially made for Armin’s abnormal taste-buds.    

    “That sounds… disgusting.” The raven replied, very confused.    

    “Yeah… I don’t talk about that mistake very often.” Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.    

    “I’ll take your favorite, the honey jasmine.” The man said, pulling out a five. Eren turned to face him with a bright smile. When he saw that he had taken out his money, Eren shook his head again. “Kid, you’re going to lose money for your store if I don’t pay you.” The raven deadpanned. Eren pursed his lips and shrugged. 

    “It’s just one cup…” He argued. The man sighed and rolled his eyes, shoving the five along with a ten into the tip jar.    

    “Brat. Accept what is given to you, Eren.” The man raised an eyebrow and read his sewed in name on the apron again. Eren huffed and turned away to make his tea for the customer. He let the boiling water change from clear to amber as the tea soaked in, flavoring the water thoroughly. He turned and handed the tea to the man.    

    “I could say the same to you, whoever you are.” Eren said, a little more sassy than he had planned. He bit his bottom lip nervously, hoping he didn’t offend the raven. The man just stared at Eren, an amused expression on his face.    

    “You’re a feisty little thing, for someone who was out pretty late on a cold beach.” He teased. Eren’s face flushed and he gabbed at the man, unable to come up with a response. The raven puffed out a short laugh and rolled his eyes. “You really are something else, aren’t you?” He grinned.    

    “Don’t you think it’s a little unfair that you know my name, but I don’t know yours?” He finally babbled. The man shook his head and laughed inwardly.    

    “It’s better that way, kid. Thanks for the tea, and take some of the tip to pay for it; no need to be greedy.” He turned away, taking the cup with him as he went. Eren pouted and narrowed his eyes. “Cheer up; I never said I wouldn’t be back. I have plenty of teas to try.” He called, casting a mischievous glance back at Eren. He took a long sip of the tea and nodded. “Damn… you’re right.” He spoke one last time, before disappearing out the door.    

    Eren was flustered all over again, but this time, he had a reason to be. The ebony haired man was _shamelessly_ flirting with Eren at four in the morning, and he knew that Eren had an entire day left to wait until he could run to the beach and hopefully catch a glimpse of the raven. He grumbled loudly, wanting to vanish from the world’s view. He didn’t want to smile cheerily and ask the regulars how the waves were, or how their cat was. He wanted to speak more with the mystery man, and he couldn’t. He was trapped in the coffee shop, mind going crazy with the need to have one more conversation with the stranger. He turned to the clock and read it; only five minutes until the first customer, and long time regular, would arrive. Eren closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. He had to tough it out. He set his mind to making the best coffee he could, and focused on that until the bell rang to the door.    

    “Good morning, Eren!” A loud voice screeched. Eren winced, frightened by the sudden interruption. “Oh, sorry. Were you in your barista zone again?” His aunt, Hange Zoe approached the bar and smiled widely. She was a very, _very_ , energetic young woman, and Eren knew well that she did _not_ need the four shots of espresso she got every morning, but who was he to deny Mikasa money?    

    “I was, auntie, but it’s fine.” He shrugged. He passed her the normal white mocha with four shots, and she gratefully inhaled the scent of the strong, unburnt coffee. Eren prided himself in his trade; he had tasted other coffee houses, tried to local chains, and was unimpressed. He felt that they lacked the care that small mom and pop shops had, and he was determined to make that show through in his coffee, which is why the 104th coffee shop had become a local novelty.     “So, how have you been, dear?” She asked, smiling warmly at her only nephew.    

    “Good, just bored. It’s been really busy, now that summer had started. Our blended ice cream coffee popularity went through the roof as soon as it hit mid eighties in the weather. It was nuts! The line went around the corner and was blocking the way to the pizza place. Man, Jean’s family was so mad. They kept going on and on about how we were always stealing their business.” Eren rolled his eyes. Hange burst into laughter, wiping her eyes. She was always enthusiastic, and Eren appreciated how much she listened.    

    “Ah, that’s summer for you. All the basic preteens and teenagers come out and drink coffee that they think will make them look more mature.” She chuckled. Eren nodded in agreement; oh, how he knew.    

    “You should have seen it the other day! These girls, oh man. They were like, fourteen, and they were flirting up a storm with Armin. I’ve never seen him so uncomfortable. It’s like you could just see how badly he wanted to explain that he’s gay!” Eren laughed. Hange hooted in laughter and slapped at her knee.    

    “Honey, I’m certain that you’ve had your fair share of that.”    

    “Oh, hell yes. One time, this high-schooler was trying so hard to get me to ask her on a date. Like, auntie, she told me she was single _five_ times. Like, she could _not_ have been more obvious. She was going on and on while I made drinks about the movies she wanted to see, and so Armin came over and was like, ‘So how was your date with that guy?’ totally saving me! The look on her face was _priceless_. She stood up and left the shop so fast!” Eren laughed.    

    “Mmm… seems most girls are just as boy crazy as you are.” She waggled her eyebrows. Eren rolled his eyes at Hange and sighed.    

    “You’re just like Mikasa.” He mumbled.    

    “I tease, I tease!” She urged. Eren smiled and nodded, knowing she meant no harm. He turned his head and gazed at the ground thoughts wandering to the stranger again. “But really, have you been okay?” She asked, conversation suddenly going serious. Eren nodded again, bringing his attention back to her, and Hange eyed him closely.    

    “I’ve just been… stuck. I’ve been in the same routine for so long that I feel like I’m never going to get anywhere.” He expressed. Hange listened, as she always did, and just let Eren talk. “I feel like I’m missing out on so much. All of my friends… they’re graduating from college and moving to different states, hell even different countries! And yet, here I am. Making coffee for people and making fifteen an hour.” He sighed. Hange nodded and hummed in understanding.    

    “Sometimes, we’re going to feel that way. We’re going to feel like there’s nothing we are doing right and that we are falling behind everyone else. That’s okay, sweetie. You’ll bounce back, just give it some time and know that you are doing good here. You make people smile every day, and I don’t think I’ve seen you be mean for no reason, ever, and I used to change your diapers.” Hange smiled tenderly. Eren chuckled and nodded. He knew she was right, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling in his gut just yet.    

    “I’ll just… give it some time.” He offered a tight lipped smile and sighed shortly. Hange smacked his arm playfully and grinned.    

    “Cheer up, bucko. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you!” She encouraged. Eren nodded again and gave a little brighter of a smile, making her grin widen. “Anyways, I’ve got to go. I don’t want to get caught in traffic, or be here when the morning mob rushes in.” She gestured to the door with her thumb, and Eren knew exactly what she was talking about.    

    “Well, it’s a Tuesday… maybe it won’t be so bad.” He said confidently.    

    Eren was wrong. As soon as Hange left the coffee shop, all hell erupted. Armin texted that he hadn’t heard his alarm (which meant he didn’t set it) and was running an hour late, because the blonde mushroom was meticulous with his grooming. The line for the shop wrapped out the door, and Eren could have sworn that he misspelled almost everyone’s name on the side of the cups. He was rushing around like a madman when Armin finally came in, perfectly calm with his hair swept into a flawless ponytail. Eren grimaced at him and yelled that Armin wouldn’t have time to make coffee for himself until his lunch hour, to which Armin reluctantly agreed to hold off.    

    The two flew around the coffee shop, making all kinds of drinks from the typical macchiato, to flat whites, and cold brews. It was all a haze of caffeine and movement. Eren didn’t know what time it was when the line had finally disappeared, but he figured it was well after ten in the morning. Within all of the chaos, Eren had forgotten his wanderlust and anxiety, but it returned the moment he sat down and remembered Levi. Armin plopped into the seat across from him, and studied Eren’s face.    

    “What’s going on?” He asked. Eren raised his eyebrows, trying to act like he had no idea what Armin was talking about. Armin narrowed his eyes at Eren, not buying it. “I’ve known you for too long for you to pull that one over my head.” The blonde sat back in his seat and took a bite out of the sandwich he had prepared. Eren sighed and thought of a way to phrase what he was feeling.    

    “Well… I don’t know. Don’t you ever get tired of this place?” He asked. Armin looked out the window and shrugged, taking a long sip of the coffee Eren had specially made for the two of them.    

    “Not really. I have a life here.” Armin explained. Eren nodded, a downcast expression over taking his face. Armin had a family in the beach town; he was going to school, and he had a stable relationship. Eren, on the other hand, only had Mikasa. He decided against school, as his ADHD made it rather difficult to focus and the medications made him feel fuzzy. He had only ever dated one person, which turned out to be a _major_ mistake, because Eren was most definitely gay, and was _not_ interested in having sex with a girl behind the school. His and Armin’s lives were so different, it was understandable that Armin felt so grounded and rooted to the place he had grown up. “Are you thinking of moving?” Armin asked curiously.    

    “No…” Eren shook his head, unsure of how to express his feelings. “I just… feel like something is missing.” He put simply. Armin frowned slightly and nodded, trying to understand. “Never mind. Just ignore me… I’m sure it’s just a little phase that will pass.” He beamed. Armin watched him closely, and when his smile did not waver, he let it go. Eren let out the breath he was sucking in very slowly and quietly as Armin got up from the table to clear his spot. Once the blonde had gone into the back to wash his dishes, Eren allowed his gaze to veer back to the window. From his spot, he could see the ocean peek from between alleyways, calling to him. He felt his heart clench, knowing he was stuck in the beach town.    

    “Eren, let’s get ready for the afternoon rush so we can get out by five!” Armin called from the counter, breaking Eren’s train of thought.    

    “Yeah, okay.” He rose from his spot and turned his back to the sea.    

    “Did Mr. Mysterious return today?” Armin grinned. Eren’s face glowed as he remembered the flirtatious interaction from the morning. He ducked his head away, and chose not to answer. Armin gasped and gave him a light shove. “Someone’s got an admirer!” He cheered, making Eren’s face screw up in embarrassment.    

    “He just likes our tea.” Eren denied. Armin scoffed and rolled his eyes.    

    “Tea and a piece of ‘dat ass.” He mumbled. Eren inhaled sharply and choked on his saliva, doubling over for stability. Armin burst into laughter that made tears well in his eyes. “Well, it’s _true_!” He managed to spit out between laughs.    

    “He just wants tea!” Eren insisted.    

    “And I just want to eat chocolate because it raises dopamine levels. _Yeah, right_.” He mocked. “He just happens to like tea and found a certain coffee shop that makes good tea and a certain _you_ that looks just as thirst quenching as the tea.” Armin said bluntly. Eren could feel his face growing hotter as he cleaned around him.    

    “Oh, dear lord. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Eren murmured.     

    “So?” Armin asked expectantly.    

    “So what?” Eren replied. Armin glared at him.    

    “Does he have _a name_?”    

    “I’m sure he does, but he doesn’t want to share it just yet.” Eren shrugged. Armin raised an eyebrow.    

    “Damn, okay. Playing hard to get…” He said lowly. Eren rolled his eyes and huffed, running a hand through his hair. The two continued to clean in silence, and Eren set a mental alarm for work to be over. He decided against telling Armin of the impromptu sighting of the raven, knowing that would be his demise.    

    The afternoon rush wasn’t a rush at all, and by the time Eren was locking up the shop, he could feel his palms begin to sweat from his nerves. His fingers shook as he held the keys to close up, and he prayed to god that Armin didn’t notice. The blonde had taken longer to get out than normal, and Eren impatiently waited, faking smiles when Armin asked if everything was alright, insisting that he was just really tired and ready to head home. As soon as the final lock clicked into place, Eren waved curtly to Armin and said goodnight, then turned on his heels toward the beach. He walked briskly, and as soon as he knew Armin could not see him, he started jogging lightly. His heart was racing by the time the steps came into view, and Eren gulped as he approached them. Eren nearly jumped down each step, and landed on the soft sand. He reached the water, and looked around to find the beach empty. He even turned to look at the balcony, and saw no one.    

    “Oi, brat.” A voice called from between the walls of the cliffside. He whipped his head up and saw the stranger leaning on one of the walls. He stared, eyebrow raised. “Idiot, I’m talking to you.” Eren blinked at him, words useless, then pointed at himself. “Yes, _you_.” He confirmed. Eren felt like his legs were jello as he moved toward the man. “Shit… I should _really not_ be doing this, but you’re here anyways.” Levi shrugged. Eren furrowed his brows in confusion. “Nothing, kid.”    

    “So, um… why are you meeting me here? You and I barely even know each other.” Eren asked sheepishly, not wanting to offend the man.    

    “I just… find you intriguing.” He spoke, his voice dripping with allurement. Eren knew that if he continued to talk to Eren this way, he would be at the man’s every beck and call. He met the raven’s smoldering gaze. He didn’t move as the stranger moved so his back was to the ocean, and Eren was trapped between him and the cliffside. Eren’s breathing caught in his throat as he stared into the enticing, silver pools that were coaxing Eren closer to him. “How long have you lived in the area, Eren?” He asked with a smooth, calming voice. Eren struggled to regain composure to reply without a shaky voice.    

    “My whole life, uh… I still don’t know you’re name.” He said uncomfortably. He couldn’t believe himself. There he was, standing in the middle of an empty beach with someone that could possibly be a serial killer, simply because the way Eren’s name was rolled off of his tongue stirred something in Eren’s bones that he had never felt before, and he wanted to explore what it was. He gulped as the man walked in a circle around him, as if to inspect him.    

    “Call me Rivaille, for now.” Rivaille offered. Eren nodded in acceptance, knowing that anything would be better than just calling him ‘you.’    

    “So, uh , Rivaille… why did you come back to the tea house? And… why are you here?” Eren asked, head spinning from everything that had occurred in the day. Gentle hands wrapped around Eren’s chin and pulled his face to look at Rivaille’s. Eren felt his cheeks light up in color, and Rivaille smirked in amusement.    

    “You caught my attention, that’s why.” He answered. Eren didn’t move as Rivaille’s fingers slipped away from his face, and they stared at one another. “You should get home, kid. It’s getting dark out…” His words trailed off, trying to convince Eren to go, but his gaze said otherwise. Eren gazed at him, unable to defy anything Rivaille said.    

    “I mean, I guess…” Eren sighed. Rivaille snickered, lust darkening his already wicked grin.    

    “You’re so obedient, it’s adorable.” His words were like velvet from his tongue. He was praising Eren, but it was so subtle that Eren almost didn’t catch it. His eyes stayed locked on Rivaille, who let his own eyes travel down Eren’s body seductively. “I’ll see you around, kid. It’s not safe out here, this late at night.” He let his gaze linger on Eren as he turned slowly, leaving Eren breathless as the waves crashed against the shore and the breeze cooled his burning skin. “Oh, and have a tea ready for me in the morning; whichever you think I would like is fine.” He flicked his hand in a wave to signal his goodnight, and sauntered away, hips rolling and driving Eren mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is when things start getting fun ;^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it switches to third person limited with Rivaille about half way through.

Eren leaned over the counter of the shop, steaming tea in front of him. He watched out the window as the sky slowly faded from dark blue, to purple, to light pink. The morning had officially arrived, and the shop was already awake, coffee makers brewing delicious blends, and air conditioning blasting the trapped in heat away. His heart was pounding lightly in anticipation of Rivaille. The night before had caused Eren a restless slumber; he had tossed and turned, thoughts running wild. His eyes felt dry from peeling them open to wake up after his wonderful three hours of rest. He had already downed at least two shots of his favorite espresso, but could feel that he needed more. He sighed and rested his forehead on the cool marble and closed his eyes. He felt his consciousness fade slightly, but figured his attention would be drawn to the sound of the jingling bell.

He was sorely mistaken. His body went slack, and he was soon snoring quietly. He didn’t hear the footsteps approach the counter, nor did he hear the legs of a chair being scraped across the floor to be sat in front of him. He didn’t feel the small rush of air from a newspaper being flipped open, and he didn’t hear someone clear their throat. What he did hear, however, was someone sipping hot tea that Eren had prepared. He lifted his head and blinked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he did so.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Rivaille’s deep voice greeted with a gentle chuckle. Eren’s eyes widened and he shot up, back straightening and cheeks going red.

“S-sorry about that…” He murmured. Rivaille snorted and rolled his eyes.

“If you’re tired, then you’re tired. Why are you apologizing?” He asked. Eren bit at his bottom lip nervously.

“That was unprofessional. I’ve never fallen asleep at work.” He explained, feeling guilty. Rivaille shrugged and eyed the morning paper.

“The place isn’t technically open for another…” he turned his wrist over to look at his silver watch, “thirty minutes. Why should you have to be professional until then?” He questioned.

“Because, it’s my sister’s shop. I don’t want to make her look bad.” He mumbled, eyes downcast. Rivaille sighed and flicked Eren’s face upwards with delicate fingers.

“Kid, no one else is here. You’re _fine._ ” His grey eyes stared into Eren’s, promising him he was safe. Eren nodded, still biting at his bottom lip. Rivaille smirked and sipped at his tea again. “Green tea this time?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and inspecting the cup. Eren nodded, a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah… did I make it right?” He inquired. Levi stared at him, wordless.

“You… made this from the matcha?” He asked, astonished. Eren nodded shyly. “This is… really good. I never thought I’d find a place that makes tea like at home.” He complimented. Eren’s head whipped up and he tilted it in curiosity.

“Home?”

“Yeah… I’m not from around here.” He explained succinctly. Eren’s head tilted a little more, curiosity ebbing in his gaze. Rivaille sighed and folded his hands and stared at Eren with a look that obviously stated, ‘are you serious?’ Eren furrowed his brow in confusion, and Rivaille caved. “I’m from Japan, brat.” He exhaled, raking a hand through his already slicked back locks. Eren made a small ‘o’ with his mouth as understanding dawned on him. Rivaille glared playfully as he reached forward for his tea, flicking his wrist to pull his sleeve back. Eren looked and noticed white tape wrapped around his arm.

“Hey, what’s that from?” He pointed. Rivaille moved quickly and recovered his arm, clearing his throat uncomfortably as he lowered his arm and held the tea with his other, uninjured hand.

“Work.” He quipped. Eren nodded, wanting to ask more questions, but he knew he shouldn’t. “That’s what I’m here for; I had some business to take care of overseas.” He elaborated.

“So… you’re only here for a short amount of time?” Eren connected the dots, the air around them going stale as he pointed out the elephant in the room. Rivaille nodded and kept his eyes low.

“Yeah. I’m only here for another week, and then I have to return…” He said in a low voice. Eren felt disappointment creep up inside, and he tried his best to shove it to the side.

“Well, I hope you can stop by for tea more often, then.” He smiled softly. Rivaille raised his eyes to gaze into Eren’s discouraged, yet hopeful smile.He allowed a small grin to play over his lips, unable to resist the urge to smile in return.

“I will, kid.” He chuckled, folding the newspaper beneath him. “This has been a lovely way to start my day, but now I have to face the harsh realities of the real world.” Rivaille handed the paper and some money over to Eren, who refused the bills.

“I already paid for it.” He smirked smugly. Rivaille eyes widened slightly before he narrowed them at the brunette.

“You little shit.” He cursed lowly. Eren couldn’t help but snort in response, to which Rivaille smirked triumphantly. He had successfully brightened Eren’s mood. He rose to his feet and placed his chair back in it’s rightful spot, then walked back to the counter. He said nothing as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the marble, deep in thought. “Kid… It’s not smart to be around me.” He warned. Eren furrowed his brow.

“What are you talking about?” He asked incredulously. Rivaille sighed and tossed his head back to stare at the ceiling. He puffed out a breath and thought of how to word his thoughts wisely.

“Just… trust me.” He insisted. Eren huffed and crossed his arms.

“So what are you saying?” He pressed. Levi closed his eyes, starting to get impatient.

“I’m saying that you should stay away from me.” He snapped. Eren narrowed his eyes and stared, challenging him.

“Last I checked, I can make decisions for myself.” Eren reminded. Levi clenched his jaw and looked back at Eren, gaze fiery and intense. Eren felt himself cower slightly.

“I was just informing you that being around me can be… unhealthy, at times. Look, I can’t stop you from doing what you damn well pleased, but I felt I should warn you.” Rivaille clarified with a harsh voice. Eren pursed his lips and pondered on what Rivaille said. He wasn’t sure how to take it, but he accepted it anyways.

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Eren shrugged. Rivaille offered a tight lipped smile and nodded.

“I’ll see you around, Eren.” Rivaille sighed, and walked away from the counter.

“Will I see you tonight?” He asked eagerly. Rivaille turned back, smirking.

“So even after that, you still want to see me?” He raised an eyebrow. Eren nodded, cheeks dusting with a light pink. He rolled his eyes and grinned. “Guess I can’t stop you.”

With that, he left. Eren was still confused as to what Rivaille was even talking about, but he figured he should pay it no mind until the time it applies comes. He deflated back onto the countertop, heart slowing from the pace it had been rapidly beating at. Still, Rivaille’s words echoed in his mind, making Eren more and more curious. He let out a long breath and slunked back to work, knowing his day would be full of exhaustion.

 

-*- 

 

Rivaille locked the door to his temporary home and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. How could he be so stupid? How could he allow this to continue? He should have never gone back to the shop, should have never met the brat on the beach, and yet he couldn’t deny the grasp that the brats gaze had over him.

It was those damned emerald, bright eyes that drew him in, got him attached. At first he had thought nothing of it, and then the stupid kid had to go and be adorable, stuttering his words while he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. Rivaille had told himself not to get involved, because he could really mess up the kids life, and then he drank that delicious tea.

“Shit.” He hissed, annoyed with himself. He was putting Eren in danger, and he knew it. Where had the kid gotten the balls to just defy Rivaille with such strong words like that? This was all turning out to be a horrible mess that Rivaille wasn’t sure how to fix.

He knew the brat was getting attached; he could see it in the way he always clung on to whatever Rivaille was saying. The intent glow of his attention was always present in his teal iris’, and he couldn’t help but be drawn to it. He savored the moments from the night before where he was able to be in such close proximity to the boy that he could practically feel the heat radiating from his skin. Damn, how he wanted to just reach out and steal him away. He hissed and hit the wall next to him. This was unacceptable, a rookie move from the boss. His phone rang, and he whipped it out of his pocket.

“What?” He snapped.

“Heichou, how did the meeting go?” His subordinates voice sounded over the line.

“It was fine, Gunter. We will start moving shipments next week, when I return.” He relayed.

“Understood, Heichou.” He replied curtly.

“Have there been any issues?” Rivaille asked coolly.

“None, sir.” Gunter responded.

“Good, keep it that way.” He ordered.

“Understood.”

“Gunter, put Erwin on the line.” He barked. He heard the muffled movement of the phone, then the clearing of someone’s throat.

“Heichou, you rang?” Erwin sounded. Rivaille remained silent. “Is this about…?”

“That damned brat.” He growled.

“The one you thought was a spy?” He inquired.

“Hmm.” Rivaille grunted in response.

“I see… what’s happening now?” Erwin pressed, sounding concerned. Rivaille didn’t reply, trying to form his thoughts into cohesive sentences that wouldn’t scare the living shit out of Erwin.

“He’s under my skin, and in my head.” He hissed. “I can’t leave him be; it’s becoming a problem.”

“Did you want us to take him out?” Erwin asked.

“No! God, no. He’s just a shitty kid with the face of a god.” Rivaille explained. Erwin stifled a laugh on the other end. “Just because I’ve known you all my life does _not_ mean I won’t hurt you, Shitwin.” He barked, making Erwin lose it. Rivaille rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Excuse my outburst, Levi,” Erwin called him by his real name, “but I believe there is a solution to this.” He proposed. Levi’s eyebrow raised, now curious.

“Go on.” He commanded.

“Well, based off the research we conducted, we found that he has only records of himself and his sister, meaning his parents were a: off the grid, and b: most likely dead by now if he is living publicly, correct?” Erwin advised.

“Right…” Levi treaded cautiously.

“So, if that is truly the case, then what would be the problem if he also fell off the grid? He has no other registered family besides his adopted sister, and you said yourself he doesn’t seem very social.” Erwin concluded. Levi stayed silent, adding everything up in his head.

“So you’re saying… to kidnap him?” Levi deduced.

“At this point, Levi, if you are seen in public with him, you may not have any other choice. There’s a difference between being seen in public for business and being seen for company, and our enemies know which is which. If they have seen you, then he is already in danger, and could be harmed the second you leave, or worse.” Erwin expressed. Levi bit his lip; Captain America was right.

“Wouldn’t that just cause problems we _don’t_ need?” Levi droned.

“Don’t we always find a way to deal with it?” Erwin retorted. “Besides, who said you _had_ to kidnap him? Isn’t he in his twenties? What kid his age doesn’t want to travel for free and get laid for it?” Erwin suggested.

“Erwin, he’d be _forced_ to stay with us. He wouldn't have a choice once he agreed.” Levi reminded.

“Until we’re done with the business, and then he can be free. And if he really is as you say he is, I’m certain a few choice words, smoldering looks, and hip rolls will be more than enough to convince him to run away with you into the night so you two can-”

“Stop right there. We do _not_ discuss my sex life over the phone, nor do we when there are underlings listening in.” Levi snapped. Erwin snorted.

“I’m just saying that I’m sure he’d be more than willing, even if you didn’t explain the position he is in. Later down the line, if he feels unsafe and wants to leave, we can place him somewhere else in the world with protective care, but for now…”

“This is it, huh?” Levi sighed. The idea of whisking Eren off his feet and carrying him away to his home in Japan seemed appealing, but the other side, having to rip him away from the only life he had ever known, was… well, dismal. The kid had a good life, for as much as he took it for granted. He had friends and family Levi was certain cared deeply for him, and he couldn’t just bring himself to ruin Eren’s life because of his selfish actions, even though, in a way, he already had. As much truth Erwin had spoken, he knew it just wasn’t justified. ”I’ll have to think about it.” He murmured.

“Levi… you don’t have all that much time to ponder; it’s either you leave him and risk his life, or you take him, whether or not he wants to go.” Erwin stated bluntly. Levi clenched his jaw and nodded, as if Erwin could see him.

“I know, Shitwin.” He rejoindered. Erwin was silent, not wanting to push Levi to lash out. “What if he hates me for it?” Levi asked.

“Wow… you’ve never cared if anyone has hated you, not even me.” Erwin ridiculed. Levi scrunched his nose at the harshness. “Then I guess he’ll just have to suck it up until it’s safe.”

“Guess I’ve got no choice. Might as well ask the little shit out on a nice evening before I ask him to move in with me. ‘Hi, Eren. This is a rather sudden question, but would you like to live in Japan with me? Oh and if you say no, then I’ll just roofie your drink.’” He said, being melodramatic. Erwin laughed quietly at him.

“See you soon, boss.” He chuckled, and the line went dead.

“Well, fuck me.” He murmured, tossing his phone to the couch. He had a heart to win over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make him fall in love or kidnap dat ass ;^)

**Author's Note:**

> So like. Big plans for this one. I already have chapter two and will probably post again later today when I wake up, so bear with me.


End file.
